


Can't Breathe

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Young and Sweet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem meant as Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> As a part of 'Young and Sweet', I suggest to read with the 1st part in mind, but this can stand alone.

To covet one‘s brother,

his voice, his touch-

how sick can one really be?

 

I know how I got here,

but why me?

Is this who I’m supposed to be?

 

His voice, like safety;

his touch, like magic.

My mind is going crazy.

 

I should leave, but somehow I can’t.

My life is chained to him,

I can’t breathe without him.

 

Every step away from him

makes me feel less like me,

so I stay close.

 

I know he needs me, so I won’t leave,

but I don’t think he realizes

that I’m so dependent upon him.

 

So I try to hide my love,

my need, my sorrow

and pretend I don’t covet my brother.

 

I’m scared he’ll completely disown me

if he ever finds out

that he really doesn’t know me.


End file.
